Storage and retrieval of multiple pairs of shoes presents an obstacle in homes in which closet space is at a premium. In residential homes, shoes are often stored in closets. When an individual owns too many pairs of shoes to display in a closet, they may be left in boxes and stored on the floor or shelves or under a bed, where they cannot be easily viewed or retrieved.
Commercially available shoe racks include stackable shelves or bins or vertical racks or cabinets that can take up a considerable amount of floor or vertical space in a closet while storing a relatively small number of shoes. Under the bed shoe organizers are also available, but they are cumbersome to pull in and out of the small space under a bed and have the additional disadvantage that shoes can only be viewed when the entire unit is retrieved from its otherwise unviewable location. Other commercial devices include units that fit over a door, which may become heavy or bump into the door when opened or closed, and devices with separately rotatable shelves or racks, which require rotation of each shelf by hand to access a particular pair of shoes.
A device which takes up minimal floor or closet space while allowing for display and easy access to numerous pairs of shoes would be desirable.